uniwersum_milofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zew Kruka
Ostatni film Milo w 2016 Fabuła Film rozpoczyna się od walki wybrańców bogów. Innos i Beliar oglądają pojedynek i im kibicują. Początkowo wygrywa Bezimienny, ale Kruk postanawia zaatakować z szarży i zabija przeciwnika. W tym samym czasie Adanos oddaje założone pieniądze Beliarowi. Następnie jest scena muzyczna w wykonaniu Kruka, który opowiada o tym jak podbije świat. Udaje mu się i w siedzibie Lorda Hagena rozmawia z Beliarem o dalszych planach. Zamierzają podbić resztę światów. Niestety przez to, że wykorzystują portal Adanosa, ten miesza w nim ciągle i powoduje, że armia ciemności ląduje w złych światach. Lądują w domu Beliara, w świecie anime i w świecie Team Fortress 2, gdzie spotykają Heavyego. Beliar postanawia dać sobie spokój z podbijaniem światów i każe Krukowi posprzątać mu jego dom. Kruk zdenerwowany tą sytuacją postanawia zebrać swoich najlepszych ludzi i przeprowadzić atak na swojego pana. Wyrusza wraz z Brzytwiakiem, Ścierwojadem, Cieniostworem i Panterą na bitwę. Na widok ultra wdzianek ekipy Kruka, Beliar i jego straż przyboczna wybuchają śmiechem. Beliar zgadza się na pojedynek. Ścierwojad i Brzytwiak podczas walki z Menthuthuyoupi dokonują fuzji i zmieniają się w Ścierwiaka. Niestety z powody zbyt dużej mocy fuzja się kończy i Youpi pokonuje ich z łatwością. W walce Pantery z Shaiapouf na karty Yu-Gi-Oh wygrywa Pantera, ale po samym pojedynku Pouf postanawia go po prostu zaatakować, przez co Pantera przegrywa ten pojedynek. W ostatnim pojedynku mierzą się ze sobą Cieniostwór i Neferpitou. Mimo dużego doświadczenia Cieniostwora w tańcu, nie ma szans na dzikie ruchy Pitou. W tym samym czasie Kruk i Beliar postanawiają ze sobą walczyć, ale odkrywają, że obaj noszą szpon beliara. Niszczą przez to uniwersum. Przychodzi robotnik mila3481 i postanawia naprawić film. Po naprawieniu, nie dochodzi jednak do walki, bo przerywa ją straż przyboczna, informując że zwyciężyli swoje pojedynki. Pokonane stwory postanawiają zmienić się w jednego wielkiego Megazorda i pokonują z łatwością straż. Nagle pojawia się Innos ze swoim nowym wybrańcem. Wyzywa Beliara na kolejny pojedynek sług. Beliar zgadza się i obiecuje Krukowi, że już ngidy nie będzie musiał sprzątać mu jego domu. Kruk walczy z nowym Bezimiennym, ale nie radzi sobie. Beliar wpada na pomysł by pojedynek był na sprzątanie podłóg. Tym razem Kruk miażdży swojego przeciwnika. Innos ucieka z pola bitwy obiecując, że jeszcze tu powróci. Zadowolony Beliar postanawia "wynagrodzić" Kruka i cofa go do czasów koloni karnej. Kruk przysięga dokonać zemsty na nim. Kilka słów i recenzja od autora Zew Kruka jest moją ostatnią komedią w roku 2016. Ogólnie film mi się podoba, rozbudowuje wątek bogów z "Klątwy Klątw", Kruk wyszedł na dość fajną postać, co prawda Benson robił co mógł w scenach śpiewanych, ale eksperci na pewno nie będą z tego zadowoleni (ja nie jestem więc mi się podoba). Film zawiera dość dużo greenscreenach, co widać niestety i to bardzo. Nie wyszedł mi za bardzo, następnym razem lepiej się postaram. Najlepszym żartem w filmie chyba jest "wyklepanie" uniwersum, dużo osobom się spodobało, chociaż "Kruk do kąta" też nie jest złe i jest moim osobistym faworytem. Sam Benson też stworzył bardzo ładne rysunki na potrzebę filmu. W filmie też jest pewne nawiązanie do filmów ZakonaKrwii. Nawiązanie zostało to włożone do mojego filmu bez mojej zgody i wiedzy, bo zakon mi podsyłał moda Returning, a w środku była tekstura twarzy lorda bekona, a ja nie umiałem tego skasować no i została w filmie. Co do straży przybocznej jest nawiązaniem do mangi Hunter x Hunter, gdzie występuje tam też straż przyboczna i ma te same imiona co w moim filmie. Jest to mój pierwszy film, w którym głównym bohaterem jest antagonista. Tytuł sam odnosi się do mojej starej powagi pt. "Zew Kruka". Opowiadała właśnie co by było gdyby Kruk zwyciężył w świątyni Adanosa. Przerobiłem ten pomysł na komedię. Obsada * Benson (Kruk) * Tytu (Beliar) * Mastergame1311 (Innos, tłum szkieletów) * MrGhostify (Adanos, tłum szkieletów) * Farmer John (Ścierwojad, Szkielet 2, tłum szkieletów) * Brejson (Cieniostwór) * Broken Films (Pantera, tłum szkieletów) * Jaszczompek (Brzytwiak) * TrOsZki (Neferpitou, Sędzia, tłum szkieletów) * Kizz (Shaiapouf, tłum szkieletów) * Dorlay (Menthuthuyoupi) * DamianTVCraft (Zombie) * milo3481 (Szkielet 1 Strażnik, Robotnik, tłum szkieletów) * Dragoth Gothic (tłum szkieletów) * Dj Ameryka (tłum szkieletów) * JaySonX (tłum szkieletów) * Skellington (tłum szkieletów) * xNetiux (tłum szkieletów) Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Do opisania